thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tod vor der Tür
Zitat Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Glenn Rhee *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Carol Peletier *Judith Grimes *Oscar *Axel Wald-Überlebende *Michonne Woodbury-Überlebende *Governor *Merle Dixon *Andrea *Milton Mamet *Caesar Martinez *Shumpert *Michael Coleman *Woodberry-Resident 4 (Richard Foster) *Woodberry-Resident 6 (Foster's Daughter) *Woodberry-Resident 17 *Woodberry-Resident 27 *Woodberry-Resident 29 *Woodberry-Resident 42 (Woodbury Guard) *Woodberry-Resident 52 (Betty Coleman) (Foto) *Woodberry-Resident 53 (Emily Coleman) (Foto) Sonstige Überlebende *Einsiedler Zombies *Maschendraht-Zombie 1 *Maschendraht-Zombie 2 *Maschendraht-Zombie 3 *Maschendraht-Zombie 4 *Maschendraht-Zombie 5 *Verhörraum-Zombie *Wald-Zombie 1 *Wald-Zombie 2 *Wald-Zombie 3 *Wald-Zombie 4 *Zombie 9 *Zombie 108 Orte der Handlungen * Außenhof * Zellentrakt C * Zellenvorraum C * Haus Governor * Woodbury Labor * Verhörraum 1 * Verhörraum 2 * Hauptmauer * Hauptstraße * Waldstück * Waldhütte * Außenbereich Kurzbeschreibung Merle beginnt mit dem Verhör von Glenn, doch dieser schweigt. Nachdem Glenn ihm die frisch gebrochene Nase erneut bricht, beginnt Merle damit ihn zu schlagen und somit zum Reden zu bringen. Maggie ist im Nebenraum und muss durch die dünne Wand zuhören, wie ihr Freund zusammengeschlagen wird. Rick und seine Gruppe holen Michonne in das Gefängnis. Daryl nimmt Rick beiseite und führt ihn zu der tot geglaubten Carol. Alle sind überglücklich sie gesund zu sehen. Sie kehren zurück zu Michonne und bieten ihr an sie zu versorgen und gehen zu lassen, wenn sie erklärt, wie sie das Gefängnis finden konnte. Darauf hin berichtet sie von Maggie und Glenn, wie sie gefangen wurden und zum Governor nach Woodbury gebracht wurden. Glenn ist komplett zusammen geschlagen. Er versucht Merle zu belügen, doch durch das kürzliche Treffen mit Andrea fliegt seine Geschichte auf. Die Gefängnis-Überlebenden brechen gemeinsam auf um ihre Freunde zu retten. Bevor sie aufbrechen spricht Rick mit Carl, den er als Wache zurücklassen will. Sie finden einen Namen für das Baby, Judith. Dann brechen sie auf. Kurz vor Woodbury halten sie und gehen das letzte Stück zu Fuß. Nachdem sie einer kleinen Herde entkommen sind stehen sie vor den Toren der Stadt. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Merle Glenn mit einem Untoten zum Reden zu bringen. Als dies nicht klappt sperrt er die beiden zusammen. Glenn kann sich befreien und den Untoten erledigen. Der Governor beginnt nun seinerseits mit der Befragung von Maggie. Er zwingt sie sich zu entkleiden, bricht dann jedoch die Vergewaltigung ab. Stattdessen führt er das Paar zusammen. Unter Drohung mit der Pistole gibt Maggie nach und erzählt von dem Gefängnis und den Menschen. Andrea war den Tag über bei Milton und Mr. Colemann. Sie beobachtet, wie dem Mann einige Rituale vorgespielt wurden und er dann an verstirbt. Nach einiger Zeit erwacht er wieder zu neuem Leben. Milton will testen, ob der Untote sich an etwas erinnern kann, doch Andrea bricht das Experiment ab, als der Untote nach ihm greift. Vorspann Glenn sitzt gefesselt in einem Verhörraum. Merle kommt dazu und versucht Glenn mit der Bajonett Prothese einzuschüchtern. Als sich Merle zu nah heranwagt, verpasst ihm Glenn eine Kopfnuss genau auf die Nase, die sofort anfängt zu bluten. Merle lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und beginnt Glenn zusammen zu schlagen. Maggie, die im Nachbarraum sitzt, bekommt das Gespräch und die anschließende Misshandlung mit. Sie bekommt panische Angst. Handlung der Folge Gefängnis Michonne steht zusammen mit fünf Zombies am Gitter des Außenhofs. Sie greift sich an ihre Schusswunde am Bein und fasst danach wieder das Gitter an. Der Zombie zu ihrer Linken bemerkt das frische Blut und wird auf seine Nachbarin aufmerksam. Michonne weicht zurück und kämpft mit den Untoten. Carl kommt mit den Schlüsseln angerannt. Michonne fällt bewusstlos um. Kurz bevor die Untoten sie beißen können erschießt Carl zwei von ihnen. Rick Grimes ist mittlerweile ebenfalls am Tor und lässt sich die Schlüssel zuwerfen. Während sein Sohn den roten Einkaufskorb holt betrachtet Rick die Frau auf Verletzungen. Er stellt jedoch nur eine Schusswunde am Bein fest. Sie bringen die Frau in den Zellenvorraum. Rick misstraut ihr und erlaubt nicht, dass sie in den Zellentrakt hinein kommt. Dann legt er sie auf den Boden. Sie versucht an ihr Katana zu gelangen, doch Rick schiebt es fort. Daryl kommt hinzu. Er will der Gruppe etwas zeigen. Sie nehmen die Habe der Frau und das Schwert. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Dann wird sie in den Vorraum eingesperrt. Daryl führt sie zur tot geglaubten Carol. Es gibt ein herzliches Wiedersehen, bei dem sich Carol über das neu geborene Kind freut und mit Rick um den Verlust von Lori trauert. Michonne beobachtet die Szene von der vergitterten Tür aus. Woodbury Milton informiert den Governor, dass Mr. Coleman bereit ist. Danach geht er zurück ins Labor. Der Governor wendet sich Andrea zu, die sich gerade anzieht. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er ihre Dienste benötigt. Sie erklärt, dass sie später wiederkommen wird. Doch er meinte einen anderen Dienst und schaut sie ernst an. Gefängnis Rick und Daryl verhören Michonne. Sie erfahren, dass Maggie und Glenn gefangen genommen wurden von einer Gruppe von 75 Überlebenden in einer Stadt namens Woodbury, die unter der Leitung des Governors steht. Danach erklärt Michonne, dass sie leicht zu finden waren dank der Beschreibung von Glenn, die er beiläufig zu Maggie genannt hatte. Rick verweist sie an Hershel, der sich um ihre Wunde kümmern wird. Dann geht er mit Daryl davon. Woodbury Merle hat in der Zwischenzeit Glenn zusammengeschlagen. Sein rechtes Auge ist angeschwollen und aus dem Mund spuckt er Blut. Merle gesteht ein, dass Glenn viel taffer geworden ist. Glenn erklärt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Rick ihn suchen und finden wird. Doch Merle antwortet überlegen, dass er nicht allein ist. Hierauf erklärt Glenn, dass sie ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen sind. Er beginnt die verstorbenen Mitglieder aufzuzählen. Als er bei Andrea ankommt durchschaut Merle die Lüge, was Glenn augenblicklich bewusst wird. Gefängnis Hershel näht die Wunde von Michonne, während Carl ihn sichert. Die Gruppe diskutiert über die Information der Fremden. Beth stellt sich sofort für eine Rettungsmission zur Verfügung, genauso wie Daryl. Auch Axel und Oscar melden sich freiwillig. Der Hyundai wird gepackt. Auch die Rauch-Granaten werden mit eingepackt. Daryl erklärt Carl, dass er auf seinen Vater aufpassen wird. Beth öffnet ein Tor und wird von Michonne angesprochen. Sie möchte wissen, wie sie das Gefängnis von Zombies säubern konnten. Die junge Frau erklärt, dass sie vorher mehr waren, was einen Eindruck bei Michonne hinterlässt. Rick nimmt seinen Sohn beiseite und spricht mit ihm über Lori. Der Junge ist kurz angebunden. Dann geben sie dem Baby ihren Namen: Judith Grimes. Die Gruppe aus Michonne, Oscar, Daryl und Rick steigen in den Wagen und fahren los. Hinter ihnen schließt Axel das Außentor. Woodbury Im Labor wird eine Schallplatte abgespielt. Auf einem Krankenbett liegt Mr. Coleman in der Mitte des Raumes. Neben ihm sitzt Milton. Der Governor und Andrea betreten den Raum. Der Governor dankt dem Bewohner für seine freiwillige Kooperation und verlässt dann das Gebäude wieder. Andrea will Milton fragen, was sie hier tun soll, doch dieser unterbricht sie und weist sie an die Schallplatte auf sein Zeichen zurück zu setzen. Er lässt einen Gong ertönen und gibt das Zeichen. Dann liest er ein Skript vor in dem Mr. Coleman einige Fakten über sein Leben berichtet werden. Nach jeder Tatsache, die der Mann erkennt soll er die rechte Hand heben. Das Interview läuft wie geplant ab. Danach bittet Mr. Coleman die Musik weiter spielen zu lassen. Merle bringt einen Beißer* in den Verhörraum zu Glenn. Er droht ihm hiermit und verlangt weiterhin, dass er den Unterschlupf preisgibt. Schließlich lässt er den Untoten los und tritt ihn in Richtung des Gefangenen. Dann verschließt er die Tür. Glenn kann sich von seinem Stuhl befreien, an dem er gefesselt ist und schafft es den Untoten mit einem Holzkeil zu erledigen. Milton erklärt Andrea, dass sie nachdem Mr. Coleman gestorben ist, das Interview wiederholen und die Reaktionen dokumentieren. Sie soll ihn schließlich erledigen. Er erklärt weiter, dass er bislang keine Möglichkeit hatte den Verwandlungsprozess zu beobachten, doch durch den Tot, der durch Prostatakrebs verursacht wird, haben sie nun die Chance. Andrea erklärt, dass es nichts gibt, was nach der Verwandlung übrig bleibt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ein Einzelgänger war bevor die Seuche ausbrach. Seine Eltern starben schon früh und so kam es, dass er während der Apokalypse keine nahen Bekannten oder Freunde hatte, die sich vor seinen Augen verwandelten. Milton bemerkt, dass Mr. Coleman aufgehört hat zu atmen. Sie ziehen die Decke weg und fesseln ihn ans Bett. Draußen besprechen der Governor, Merle und Caesar die bisherigen Verhörerfolge. Merle erklärt, dass er weiß, dass Glenn Andrea kannte. Die andere Frau, Maggie, ist ihm jedoch unbekannt. Caesar wirft ein, dass Glenn sehr taff ist und sie ihn vielleicht benötigen um die restliche Gruppe zu erpressen, falls sie nach Woodbury kommen. Dann will er wissen, warum Merle versuchte ihn zu töten, doch dieser erklärt, dass er ihn wütend gemacht hat. Der Governor möchte wissen, wie das Verhör mit Maggie läuft, doch dieses hat noch nicht begonnen. Der Governor möchte sich nun selbst darum kümmern und geht ins Gebäude. Er betritt den Verhörraum mit Maggie und schneidet ihre Fesseln los. Dann versucht er ihr zu erklären, dass alles ein Missverständnis war und er sie zurück bringen lassen will, wenn sie ihm nur sagen wohin. Maggie schweigt. Daraufhin ändert er seine Taktik und zwingt sie ihren Oberkörper zu entblößen unter Androhung andernfalls ein Körperteil von Glenn abzutrennen. Er kommt zu ihr um den Tisch gelaufen und presst sie hinunter. Dann fragt er erneut nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Gruppe, doch Maggie ist es egal, was mit ihr passiert. Er lässt schließlich von ihr ab. Wald vor Woodbury Rick und seine Gruppe kommen wenige Meilen entfernt von der Stadt an. Sie parken das Auto und gehen zu Fuß um möglichen Patrouillen zu entgehen. Dabei werden sie von Zombies angegriffen und müssen in eine Waldhütte flüchten. Zu ihrer Überraschung wohnt hier ein Einsiedler, der die Eindringlinge mit seinem Gewehr hinaus zwingen will. Rick gelingt es den Mann zu entwaffnen, doch dieser versucht durch die Haustür zu fliehen, vor der ein Dutzend Zombies wartet. Michonne tötet den Mann bevor er die Klinke erreicht. Rick und Daryl nehmen die Leiche und werfen sie den Zombies zum Fraß vor. Dann verlassen sie das Gebäude durch den Hinterausgang. Woodbury Im Labor erwacht Mr. Coleman zu neuem Leben. Sie führen das Ritual durch. Während des Interviews wird der Untote immer aktiver. Bei der letzten Frage krallt er sich in seine Matratze. Milton deutet dies als Zeichen und will seine Hand los machen um das Ergebnis zu bestätigen. Er löst die Fesseln, doch in dem Moment greift ihn der Beißer und will zuschnappen. Andrea gelingt es jedoch ihm ihr Messer in den Schädel zu rammen bevor er Milton schaden kann. Sichtlich unter Schock geht Milton um seine Aufzeichnungen über das Experiment zu vervollständigen. In den Verhörraum zu Glenn wird Maggie gebracht. Der Governor droht zuerst ihr Leben zu beenden. Als dies keinen Eindruck auf Glenn macht droht er sein Leben auszulöschen. Maggie bricht unter dem Druck zusammen und berichtet vom Gefängnis und davon, dass sie zu zehnt sind. Der Governor nimmt sie in den Arm und tätschelt sie. Dann schickt er die halb nackte Frau zu Glenn und verlässt mit seinen Leuten das Zimmer. In seiner Wohnung bespricht er mit Milton, Merle und Caesar, dass diese Gruppe entweder zahlreicher ist, als Maggie genannt hat oder etwas erreicht hat, was Merle für unmöglich hielt. Danach versichert er sich der Loyalität von Merle, falls es zu einem Wiedersehen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Daryl kommt und schickt ihn zusammen mit Caesar ein Erkundungsteam zu organisieren. Er selbst bleibt im Zimmer zurück. Rick und seine Leute kommen an der Hauptmauer an und verstecken sich hinter einem Autowrack, während sie die Wachen inspizieren. Andrea geht zurück in die Wohnung des Governors. Dieser begrüßt sie mit einem Kuss. Sie schenkt sich jedoch zuerst einen Drink ein. Dann antwortet sie, dass Mr. Coleman gestorben ist und Milton nicht gefunden hat, wonach er suchte. Der Governor nimmt sie in den Arm und beruhigt sie. Besonderheiten * Carl gibt seiner Schwester den Vornamen seiner Lehrerin (Judith Mueller) * Glenn wird blutig zusammengeschlagen * Erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem Governor und Ricks Gruppe (Maggie und Glenn lernen ihn kennen) * Die tot-geglaubte Carol findet zur Gruppe zurück Todesfälle *Maschendraht-Zombie 1 *Maschendraht-Zombie 2 *Maschendraht-Zombie 3 *Maschendraht-Zombie 4 *Maschendraht-Zombie 5 *Verhörraum-Zombie *Wald-Zombie 1 *Wald-Zombie 2 *Wald-Zombie 3 *Wald-Zombie 4 *Michael Coleman Sonstiges Schallplatte im Labor spielt das Lied: It Could Happen To You Hide your heart from sight, Lock your dreams at night, It could happen to you. Don't count stars, Or you might stumble. Someone drops a sigh, And down you'll tumble. Keep an eye on spring, Run when church bells ring. It could happen to you. All I did was wonder how your arms would be, And it happened to me. Hide your heart from sight, Lock your dreams at night, It could happen to you. Don't count stars, Or you might stumble. Someone drops a sigh, And down you'll tumble. Keep an eye on spring, Run when church bells ring. It could happen to you. All I did was wonder how your arms could be, And it happened, and it happened, And it happened to me. Text: Johnny Burke (1944) Komposition: Jimmy Van Heusen Version von: Jo Stafford (1944) - Capital Records Musik * It Could Happen to You - Jo Stafford * lLong Ago And Far Away - Jo Stafford